


Gift

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas gift, Drabble, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Gabriel gets Sam a gift for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.33. If you give me a dick-in-a-box, you’re going to be alone on New Year’s.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanes





	Gift

Gabriel was grinning from ear-to-ear and Sam didn’t trust him one bit. The archangel was up to something, decked out in full holiday cheer: elf print leggings, a puke-worthy sweater trimmed in glittery tinsel, a necklace with blinking lights that blared out tinny carols in digital tones, and one of those light up Santa hats with built-in reindeer antlers.

He was also very proud of the gaudy bow-decked box sitting on his lap. 

“C’mon Sammich, join me,” Gabriel said, patting the couch cushion next to him.

“If you give me a dick-in-a-box, you’re going to be alone on New Year’s.”


End file.
